Gifts are traditionally exchanged between family, friends, coworkers, neighbors, etc. during holidays, events, parties and celebrations. Buying a desirable gift for another individual can be a challenging task. The purchaser of the gift may not know what the receiver wants or needs. Furthermore, the purchaser may not know useful information about the receiver, such as clothing size, favorite color, likes or dislikes, or other pertinent information helpful for selecting an appropriate gift.
In some gift exchanges, one individual is selected or designated as a contact for a group of people. The individual can provide different functions, such as coordinate what gifts are being exchanged or make recommendations to others about what gifts to buy.
The method of designating an individual to coordinate a gift exchange can work well for a small group. The method, however, may not be practical for larger groups or for groups having individuals that do not know each other too well. Further, it can be difficult or burdensome to keep track of what each individual wants or needs or what each individual is buying for another group member.